Just Ferio
by Sushigirl07
Summary: AU! Okay this is based on the book Prince and the Pauper except with a sligtly romantic twist! TEEHEE!!!!!!!! >_~ F/F
1. Trade

The green haired prince of Cephiro sat slumped in his throne. Lately all he hand been thinking about was "Why do I have to be the prince? Why can't someone else do it? I don't want to do this I just don't know why my life feels like it's missing something?" He was now thinking it over again as his mother walked in and sat down next to him and asked what was the matter, "Oh nothing really, it's just that I feel like my life is missing something." "Oh! Well then I think I know what the matter is. You see darling you've well um reached that age, 19, were you need someone else to share your life with. I guess what I'm trying to say is, Ferio you need Love!" She finished as Ferio looked at her surprised. "Really?" He asked before a guard walked in and told Ferio that he was needed in the courtyard.  
  
*Courtyard*  
  
A green haired boy in rags (rags = Ferio's forest of silence clothes) stood outside the gates of the courtyard of the Cephiran palace. "I wish that just once I could be royalty!" He spoke out loud as he saw a practical mirror image of himself walk into the courtyard saying goodbye to a very important looking person. The boy inside the courtyard saw the boy outside the gates who looked exactly like himself down to his two scars. He ran over to him. "Who are you?" Ferio asked "Me, I'm Aerio." The boy dressed in rags replied. "Here come in." Ferio told him as he opened the gate. "I'm Prince Ferio." Ferio said shaking a stunned Aerio's hand. "Your Highness." Aerio said kneeling. "Oh no!" Ferio said pulling him to his feet.  
  
"Aerio I have an idea. I bet you've always wanted to be Royalty." Aerio nodded. "So do you want to change places for a week or so. You look exactly like me so it would work." Aerio seeing a chance to be royalty smiled. "SURE!" "Then come on!" Ferio said grabbing Aerio's arm and pulling him into the castle.  
  
*Castle*  
  
"Here put these on." Ferio said throwing an extra pair of "royal" clothes. Aerio changed and gave Ferio his clothes to change. "See no one could tell the difference." Ferio said smiling. "Damn!" Aerio said brushing his hair back looking in the mirror. "Now I'll be back soon so when I come back we can change." Ferio said grabbing a bag and throwing some food and stuff in and waving goodbye to Aerio. "Bye Prince Ferio." Aerio said as Ferio ran out of the castle.  
  
*Courtyard*  
  
Ferio walked out into the courtyard and walked quietly over to the gate and looked back on what had been his home for nineteen years. "Bye!" He said as he opened the gate and walked out.  
  
*Few Hours Later, Streets*  
  
Ferio was just walking down the street minding his own business. When all of the sudden, out of nowhere a blonde girl came running into him looking scared to death. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He yelled as she tackled him on to the ground. She quickly got up and apologized "Omg I'm sorry! Are you hurt? Please forgive me but I have to run." She said as she ran off. Ferio felt his heart jump into his throat as he looked into the girl's eyes before she ran off. "Hey wait!" Ferio yelled as he jumped up and started to run after him but he was knocked over by mounted guards chasing after the girl. Ferio got back up and started to run after her.  
  
He fallowed the guards. He had studied the maps of the city so he knew every alley. He found the right one and caught up with the girl and pulled her in to the alley so the guards passed right by without seeing her. "Thanks." She said turning around and gasping. "Oh it's you I'm so sorry please don't hurt me." She said winching a little. "Oh no I'd never do that." Ferio told her letting go of her shoulder a little reluctantly. "Really? Then why did you fallow me?" She asked wondering why he had followed her. As he thought she had time to study his face. "He is kinda cute, I wonder how he got those scars, oh his eyes are incredible. What am I thinking I don't even know him, but I'd like to get to.' He then spoke. "Um well you see I saw the guards and why were they after you anyway?" Ferio asked trying to change the subject. "Umm I might have stolen some bread but you have to understand! I would have starved!" She said as Ferio looked out of the alley and stepped out pulling the nervous girl with him.  
  
"What's your name?" Ferio asked trying to help the girl from feeling so scared. "Fuu. What is yours?" "Ferio." He replied, lucky that Fuu didn't know the princes name. "nice to met you Sir Ferio." Fuu said curtsying. Ferio blushed a little at the title, sure he was used to people calling him prince but the way Fuu said his name made his heart beat faster. "That's okay you can just call me Ferio." He told her as she stood back up strait. "Oh okay…Ferio." Fuu said liking the way his name sounded smiling a little. "Why are you smiling?" Ferio asked puzzled. "Oh nothing Ferio. So why did you save me back there?" Fuu said, no one had ever risked anything for her and now some guy who she had practically ran down had saved her life. "Um I guess I…I…wanted to know you. You see this is my first time out of the," he stumbled for a word to replace castle, "countryside and I don't know anyone and even thought you did kinda tackle me you seemed pretty……nice." Ferio blurted out the last word almost forgetting it looking into Fuu's emerald eyes finding himself getting lost. "Oh okay well do you like need a place to stay because I kinda have a place?" Fuu asked glad that he wanted to get to know her as much as she wanted to get to know him.  
  
"GREAT! And I have food so I'll share some with you." Ferio told him as Fuu grabbed his hand suddenly. "Really? That's wonderful. Here I'll show you where and then we can get to know each other." Fuu told him pulling him in the opposite direction. Ferio felt his heart speed up a little when Fuu had grabbed his hand and he could feel her pulse, which was also racing and it wasn't from running.  
  
*Little House of Fuu*  
  
"Okay you can put your things there." Fuu told him pointing to a corner in her little house slash shelter. "Oh damn! It looks like it might rain tonight." Ferio said looking at the ever-darkening clouds as Fuu sat down and offered him a seat. "Oh dear. Well so can you tell me about yourself Ferio?" Fuu asked pulling out the loaf of bread she had risked her life for and offered some to Ferio. "That's okay." He said. Then he told her a story of how he lived on his family's farm but it was going under so his father sent him to work in the city but the thing is he had just received work that his parents had died. "Ferio that's terrible." Fuu told him daring to touch is hand. Ferio was a little startled at Fuu's cold touch and asked if she was okay. She told him she was but Ferio didn't believe her so he pulled her over to him so she wouldn't freeze. "oh thanks Ferio." She said so quietly Ferio barely heard. "Your welcome Fuu." He told her feeling a little guilty lying to her but he hand no other chouse, so he continued, so he had decided to stay in the city and become (Okay, Umi fans this is for you because I don't know if I'm going to put her in so here's this. Don't hurt me if you are angry that Fuu knows how to fence. ) a fencing teacher. (Okay kinda odd but people dueled back then, I think.) "Wow Ferio that sounds like fun, when I was younger and my family was…was…still um alive my father taught me to fence." Fuu said a tear streaming down her cheek, remember good times as a child playing with her father and sister. "Fuu are you okay?" Ferio asked turning to look her in the eyes. He hesitantly, wondering if Fuu would be outraged at his forwardness, placed his hand on her cheek and wiped away the lone tear. Fuu was a little taken aback but felt a little unknown warms spread in her heart looking in to Ferio's eyes. "Um yes it's been years. So maybe I could practice fencing with you some time?" Fuu said as Ferio pulled his hand back but happy she was okay and that she shared a like passion for fencing.  
  
"I'd love that Fuu!" Ferio said as the light in the house blew out and they were in total darkness. "Oh dear! I guess you were right about the storm and that is not good because there are a ton of leaks in the roof." Fuu told him as she searched for a match and lit the candle. "Well you can sleep over there, I don't think there are any leaks over there." Fuu told him pointing to a corner. "Oh okay well is there another spot for you?" Ferio asked concerned for Fuu's health. "Um I'll find one." Fuu said going to the opposite corner. "Okay then Fuu, Goodnight." Ferio said still worrying about Fuu. "Goodnight Ferio." She closed her eyes and had them closed for about a few moments and then "splash" a huge drop of water splashed her in the face. "great!" She mumbled sarcastically.  
  
Ferio heard her and knew that there must be a leak so he made an important decision. He quietly not making a sound as he moved stood up and slowly walked over to where Fuu was pretending to be asleep. 'What is he doing?' Fuu thought as she sensed Ferio standing near her. Ferio kneeled down and cautiously touched her shoulder, which was freezing from the lack off well heat. Ferio wasn't quite sure what he was going to do so he let his instincts kick in. He placed his other hand on her other shoulder and pulled her to him and then he stood up and walked over to the dry corner of the house thing and sat down with her in his arms pretending to be asleep. She was so cold that he couldn't just leave her there or else she could get sick so he held her trying to warm her with his own body heat. After a short while he fell asleep listening to the sweet rhythmic breathing of Fuu. She slowly opened one eye as saw the handsome face tilted down towards her sleeping and she smiled and blushed realizing what he had done. "Goodnight Ferio." She whispered once again loving the way his name sounded. She leaned up and kissed his scarred cheek and fell back in to his arms and finally found sleep too listening to Ferio's steady heartbeat. "Goodnight Fuu." Ferio mumbled in his sleep as he smiled.  
  
************************************  
  
Thank you for reading my newest story! Don't worry I'm still writing my other stories but I had this huge science test and then another test and then I had to write 30 note cards. So thanks for reading. I don't know if anyone will like this but that's okay! 


	2. Fencing

AN: I don't own anything!  
  
*Chapter 2: Fencing*  
  
"On guard!" Ferio yelled as he lunged and stabbed the flattened end of his sword into his opponents in the torso. It had been a few months since the day he had met Fuu. He was now living his "dream", well the one Fuu knew about at least. He had opened up a small "fencing" establishment in town and was now giving lessons for a small fee. (Okay done with the little background info)  
  
Ferio's opponent fell to the floor and his "helmet" fell off as Ferio's sword point came to the tip on the young man's nose. Just as he had done this Fuu, wearing her fencing outfit, walked in to see Ferio, wearing a white linen long sleeved shirt that was loosely tucked in to his normal pants. "Ferio what have I told you about always winning? Maybe you should let the students win once." Fuu said in a mock serious voice. (They both live in a spar room over the "fencing establishment" (sorry I couldn't think of a better name))  
  
Ferio bent down to help the other young man up, but as he did he was too distracted looking at Fuu that the other young man pulled Ferio down as he got up and he pointed HIS word at Ferio. (Switchin places) "Huh?" Ferio said as he realized what had happened. Fuu started laughing like an idiot. (not like herself) "Nice one Ascot." Ferio said as he got up unassisted. "Who's this beauty?" Ascot asked referring to Fuu. A rather red Ferio replied, "Ascot isn't you lesson over?" "Oh yeah, bye beauty." Ascot said bowing and kissing Fuu's hand. Ferio now had had enough and shoved Ascot "garb" and all out the door of the "establishment."  
  
"So umm why are you all suited up?" Ferio asked pointing to Fuu's helmet and foil. "Well Sir Ferio I was going to challenge you." Fuu remarked playfully pointing her foil in his face. "Aww! So the great Fuu would even think of challenging such an undeserving fencer such as my self?" Ferio asked bowing at the waist and putting his arms out to his sides. "Well Sir Ferio I believe you have potential. Under the right teacher." Fuu said placing her helmet on her head. "And who might this "right teacher" be?" Ferio asked standing up ready to fence. "Sir Ferio I thought you would know." Fuu said raising her sword as Ferio mirrored her moment and brought his sword to hers. "On Guard!" Fuu said as their swords clashed with a loud metallic clang. Ferio lunged like before but Fuu knowing his fencing techniques dodged it easily. Fuu stepped forward and turned around and waked Ferio's back as she did. Ferio turned around sharply as she did, he had been trained all his life at the castle but Fuu had dodged and hit him, amazed at her skill. He did this again but faked one way but went the other, but Fuu's sword was there and another clang was heard as she hit his sword and sent him backwards. They carried on like this for a while.  
  
Ferio was feed up with it and finally came up with a great idea, well not really because it was another lunge. Once again he faked one way but went the other. Of course Fuu dodged it but Ferio tripped her as he spun around before hitting the floor. Fuu was so caught off guard by him tripping her that she spun around to see what happened as she fell on top of Ferio. Her helmet bounced off of her head as she fell. Ferio looked up into Fuu's startled emerald eyes sparking from the previous effort of fencing. Fuu was lost, she wasn't sure what she was doing lying on top of Ferio getting lost in his warm amber eyes. "Soooo am I "under" the right teacher now?" Ferio asked with a mischievous grin. ************************************************************************  
  
AN: sorry it' soooooooo short but I wanted to post something in this section! Ok more later..much later. 


End file.
